Betrusgar!
by vegeta-smexi-as-mwah
Summary: Reader X Kenpachi  Slight Reader x Renji. May change as story continues !
1. Chapter 1

_**Sooo Here's a one shot, though it may upgrade to a full on novel if i'm inspired Haha. Anywhoo Obviously I don't own Bleach. **_**Otherwise I'd make sure no one wore clothes. Ever... hehehe **

You were seen as a respectable shinigami, you took pride in your work and despite not having gained a seat rank many still looked up to you. You worked diligently in the 10th Division, ensuring that everything went smoothly and more often than not, ended up overseeing the paperwork. Despite other people's opinion, your favourite time of day was when, after finishing your work you made your daily trip to the 11th Division. Yachiru. You couldn't help it, she was just so fun to be around. Besides, though you'd never admit it out loud.. You liked being able to spend time near Kenpachi-taichou. That and when your with Yachiru, you were constantly happy and you weren't lonely. It was quite hectic at times, and you had to constantly be on your toes but you wouldn't trade the time spent with her for anything. You smiled gently at a passing shinigami, if you werent mistaken that may have been Rickichi. That young fellow who followed Renji-kun around. You grinned to yourself as you nodded your head to a passerby.

You could almost see the 11th Division's Barracks. You were thrust out of you musings when you felt a hand rest on your shoulder. " What on- Renji-kun! What brings you here?" Renji was panting, sweat seemed to be dripping all over him. _"Renji-kun?_" you asked quietly turning around to face him and was forced to strain your neck to catch his eyes. " _Your name " _he said with a grin. _" Me and Ikkaku are headed over to Matsumoto's for a drink, training's over for the day. You in?" _He leaned down so you were almost eye to eye, and you couldnt help but laugh. He was bent down so low, almost like a turtle. _" No thanks, Renji-kun. I promised Yachiru that we would go to Kuchiki-tachou's Calligraphy meeting." _You said quietly, your eyes soft.

Renji nodded and without warning you felt yourself being pulled into a hug. _"Renji-kun! Put me down you-" _you froze as Renji nuzzeled your neck with a sigh. _" Renji..." _you whispered with a gulp, _" what are you doing? " _Renji pulled you closer with a laugh and said with a smirk_ " You finally called me Renji. Took ya 'while." _You rolled your eyes at his arrogance. _" Name-chan! Name-chaaaaaan! " _You lifted your head towards Yachiru and smiled, but you felt yourself grow pale as you saw Kenpachi-taichou looming behind her with a frown._ " Yachiru I-I thought we were going to meet at the Barracks "_ you stuttered, trying to will away the blush you could feel spreading on your cheeks. Yachiru giggled and grabbed hold of your hand and tugged, forcing Renji to let go with a sigh. _" Well I gotta go make sure the bastards don't drink all the sake_." You watched as he strode away muttering to himself.

Renji was acting so strange lately. Almost as if..._ " Name-chaaan Name-chan! Let's go get some cakes and goodies from Byakushi! _" Yachiru cried out excitedly, almost dislocating your arm as she pulled you along chattering happily. You tried to keep up with your little companion, but you quickly gave up and just decided to go for the ride. Wait. Where did Kenpachi-taichou go? You could remember him standing beside Yachiru looking extremely angry and then the next moment, he vanished. You paled at the thought that maybe you'd made him angry, but you coudn't even think how you would hae done so. You were always polite and greeted him warmly, why was he _" We're here Bya-kun! Byaaaaaaa-kun! Wanna eat with me? " _You blushed as you realised that you had been so focused on Kenpachi that you'd totally- Kenpachi? Since when had you started calling him that, even if only in your mind?

You seated yourself beside Yachiru, who was pestering Kuchiki-taichou and gently started to grab the cakes on display. You rather liked the cakes and treats Kuchiki-taichou would set out for his Calligraphy meetings. That and Kuchiki-taichou had a lovely precision, almost effortlessly he would glide his quill across the parchment. The man had almost perfected it into an artform you mused to yourself as you watched Yachiru quickly grab as many cakes as she could get her hands on, then sat beside you trying to gulp down a rather nice strawberry tier cake you'd been eyeing... Drat. You blinked as she grabbed your hand and started skipping past The Kuchiki compound. _" Ne Name-chan? Ken-chan's acting funny " _she said with a huff. Funny? _" Is he upset? Maybe Kenpachi-taichou is just stressed sweetie " _You said softly, smiling gently, " _Or he's just itching for a fight and is upset that Kurosaki isn't here. " _Your eyes widened when you realised that Yachiru had been dragging you to your Room the whole time.

_" Yachiru? Why... why are we- " _Yachiru stopped suddenly and glared up at you. _" Ken-chan doesn't like you so close to Pineapple head. I don't either, Pineapple head is nowhere near as strong as Ken-chan." _You couldnt help the pain that stabbed you in the chest at the thought that Yachiru was angry at you. _" Yachiru what- I'm good friends with Renji-kun and I don't understand. Why is Kenpachi-taichou angry with me? " _Yachiru stomped her foot and huffed. " _Please Yachiru, I don't understand... Why are you so angry? " _You watched with blurry eyes as Yachiru refused to look you in the eye. Suddenly she blurted out _" Ken-chan told me not to tell you, but Ken-chan's being silly. Ken-chan says that Name-chan is Ken-chan's and that Pineapple head shouldn't get his skinny hopes up." _You felt yourself blush from the roots of your hair. Yachiru launched forward and tackled you to the ground. You couldn't believe it. Kenpachi-taichou... You sat up and snuggled closer to Yachiru, burying your head in her shoulder.

Yachiru had left a short while afterwards, squealing and chattering about hiding her treasures. You still couldn't wrap yuor head around it. Kenpachi Zaraki, The feared bloodthirsty 11th Division captain thought that- that you were his? What did that even mean, you wondered angrily laying out your futon. Surely he hadn't meant it that way.. But then why had he told Yachiru not to say anything... Angrily you climbed into your futon and blew out your candle. And in the darkness you couldn't help but smile. Even if Kenpachi-taichou hadn't meant it the way you thought.. Just the thought that you were able to at least affect his moods, meant that he cared. At least a tiny bit. You couldn't wipe the grin off your face as you slowly fell asleep.

**Mmmmm Looks like its gonna be longer than i thought Haha XD **


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's some more~_! Just to prove I'm still alive! Oh and i DON'T own bleach. Tite Kube does, the bastardXD

You felt nervous and almost terrified at the thought of facing Kenpachi-taichou, let alone confronting the Eleventh Division Leader. _"Why does he have to be so tall!" _you muttered to yourself as you arrived at the Tenth Division. As you slowly navigated your way to your desk you didn't notice the scrutinizing gaze of your Taichou- that is until you almost walked straight into him. _"Taichou! I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-Taichou, I was not paying enough attention to my surroundings" _you spoke frantically, your otherwise normally neat hair falling into your eyes. Blushing you ignored the heat that spread across your cheeks as you straightened, and tentatively brushed your hair back with your fingers. _"Name-san" _he said quietly, _"I left the unfinished paperwork from yesterday on your desk." _He hesitated for a moment then murmured quietly _"It is unusual of you Name-san to be anything but composed." _You felt your cheeks heat up again in embarrassment as you nodded and squared your back up straighter.

You waited until Hitsugaya-Taichou had walked away before you all but ran to your desk praying that it wasn't- you groaned aloud. You stared at the stacks of paper lining your desk. At least you thought grimly to yourself as you pulled the pile nearest to you closer, Taichou didn't appear angry that you were late. Though you detested the amount of paperwork you were always assigned you were proud that you were trusted enough to be able to take some strain off your young Taichou. Despite not having a seat he would personally visit you during the day, and on some days the two of you would have tea together. You carefully picked up your quill and started to write, not noticing the strange looks you received as you began to hum distractedly.

Yachiru was bored. Ken-chan was busy fighting with baldy and it was the pretty boy's turn to oversee training. Even if she wanted to play with Byakushii, she couldn't. _"Stupid Pineapple head won't let me see Byakushii!" _She whined to herself as she quickly took a passing shinigami's wallet and threw it towards a Fourth division member. Yachiru jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building, as she watched the scuffle breaking out below her. Even the sound of his screaming was boring. Suddenly she jumped up and started heading towards the Tenth Division. Name-chan! Yachiru though happily as she increased her speed. She'll be happy to play with me and she always keeps a supply of lollipops in her desk. She let out a loud whoop as she went past Renji, childishly sticking her tongue out at him. _"Hey, you little-" _she heard him yell as she laughed, her mind focused on the thought that Ken-chan would be happy that Pineapple head wasn't with Name-chan again.

"_Finally!" _you proclaimed with a flourish as you stood up and stretched with a contented smile. You could have a break and you glanced at the clock you lowered your arms and rubbed your aching wrist. Perhaps Hitsugaya-Taichou will visit today you mused to yourself the pile you had just finished in the finished tray. Someone would no doubt pick them up after hours, most likely your captain himself would send them off to Yamamoto-Taichou. Though as the minutes ticked by you realized with a sigh that your Taichou was not coming, he was probably holed up in his office stranded with paperwork. It wasn't like you had anyone to spend your break with, you were kind to everyone but there were very few people you could call a friend. You winced as you stood up on wobbly legs and headed towards the kettle on the other side of the room. Your only close adult friend was Renji- you grimaced and nodded to a fellow shinigami. You sighed mentally as you grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and began to prepare your tea. You had worked alongside our Division's member's for years and yet you barely talked. You impatiently poured the just boiled water and stirred vigorously as you thoughts turned back to Renji. You scooped up your mug and walked slowly back to your desk fighting back a scowl as you set your cup down lightly on your desk. You stared down into the liquid with confused eyes.

Renji Abarai. The two of you had become friends in the academy his loud and vibrant presence a welcome strength beside you. You relied on him quite heavily when you were younger and as you took a sip of you tea you admitted quietly to yourself, that perhaps you still rely on him more than you cared to admit. He had always been there when you needed him, but lately... Renji had started acting strangely. It was almost like he was interested in you. You brushed that thought aside as quickly as it had formed in your mind. Renji knew of your obsession with the Eleventh Division Leader you told yourself as you drained the last of your tea. You quickly silenced the thought that maybe that was why Renji holds you so tightly and was so unwilling to let you go. You mentally scolded yourself for thinking that way and pulled another form out of the awaiting pile of work. Renji was your friend surely you shouldn't be accusing him of such things.

"_Name-chan!" _

Suddenly the door slid open with so much force that it slid into the door with a vicious thump. You craned you neck to look as a pink and black blur came running into the room. You barely had time to react before Yachiru jumped into your arms, her eyes sparkling with thinly concealed mischief. _"Yes sweetie?" _you said gently as you kissed the top of her head as she clutched you tighter. You chuckled to yourself as she continued to squirm on your lap. As she began reciting her story excitedly, you tucked her back into place absently. _"You haven't visited me yet today and Pineapple head won't let me see Byakushii!" _You laughed in amusement as she pouted, her arms crossed angrily across her chest. You twisted around in your seat and reached downwards to open the bottom draw of your desk, without ever tearing your gaze from hers. Within seconds Yachiru had gleefully reached in and raided your emergency stash of lollipops. As she began hastily shoving them into the arms of her shihakusho you grabbed a spare piece of paper and started to write. **Low on candy, perhaps a visit to Ukitake-Taichou? **You then folded the small piece of paper and stashed it underneath your inkwell. _"Yachiru?" _You asked hesitantly playing with your sleeve unconsciously as you faced her. _"After I finish my work would I be able to go with you to the Eleventh Division?" _Yachiru frowned and stood up, uncaring that a few of her lollipops had fallen to the floor. She tilted her head in confusion as she stared at you without blinking. A small bead of sweat formed on your neck as a strange look came over her face, you wiped it off nervously as she grinned.

Name-chan had never asked before. You noticed the grin and quickly tried to explain _"Well it's just that, that I wanted to talk to you a-and Kenpachi-taichou" _You swallowed and continued on nervously. _Yesterday you said that, well that h-he, well that Kenpachi-Taichou wanted well... " _You trailed off as understanding dawned on Yachiru's face. _"You mean you wanna be with Ken-chan?" _She yelled waving her arms excitedly, her hands reaching out to grasp your own firmly. _"Don't worry Name-chan! I'm gonna go tell 'em straight away 'kay?"_ You felt yourself go pale as her words sank in. Desperately you reached out to pull her back as she darted for the door, your hands clutching nothing but air. _"Wait!" _you called out without thinking, _"Yachiru! Please don't" _you almost screamed as you raced to the door and stopped as you realized she was already long gone. You held onto the door as felt your knee's almost give way. You stared at your knuckles as they turned white your arm shaking as you tried to gather your thoughts. What just happened? You slammed your head into your hand repeatedly the pain not even registering as you groaned. You weren't even sure that he liked you! You felt a hand, icy-cold to the touch grab your wrist preventing you from inflicting further damage. You looked down and felt your heart stop, your own eyes going wide in shock as you looked into a pair of familiar eyes.

"_T-Taichou!" _you stammered as you swallowed nervously, avoiding his gaze guiltily. He merely raised an eyebrow at your uncharacteristic behaviour and raised his chin slightly in curiosity. _"Yachiru again?" _he asked quietly letting go of your hand and brushing past you into the room. You turned and watched as he walked to your desk, his fingers tracing the leftover work before he glanced up at you. You almost cringed at the look in his eyes, your hand darting up to scratch your cheek as you tried not to look away in shame. You opened your mouth to explain intent on trying to save whatever was left of your reputation but was silenced with a simple wave of his hand, beckoning you to sit at your desk. You didn't need to be told twice as you almost tripped over yourself to sit down. _"Name-san" _he said as you looked down at your lap, your hands clenched together tightly. _"Not only were you late this morning-" _you flinched involuntarily as you felt the room begin to get colder- _"but to find you, out of all my squad yelling at the top of your lungs is unacceptable." _You kept your gaze focused on your hands as you nodded your head._ "This behaviour is not just unacceptable but also highly unusual for you to react in such a manner." _Hitsugaya crossed his arms and continued his voice lowering slightly as he leaned forward. _"I understand that Yachiru may have been the cause of your distress and despite whatever happened to make you act like this, I hope that it will not result in the shirking of your duties." _

You glanced up into into his eyes and said determinedly _"It won't Taichou" _He merely nodded his head and smiled softly at your obvious shock. _"I know. I wanted to ask you about the amount of you work you'd finished,that and has the report from yesterday's mission been checked thoroughly for me to sign?" _You blinked and mentally shook your head, you had thought he was going to punish you! With a grin you snatched up the report from your desk and handed it over, thrilled at the smile and nod you received before he left. You silently cheered at the fact you hadn't been punished until you froze halfway through finishing a report a few minutes later. Kenpachi. You forced yourself to stop shaking at the thought that at this very instant Yachiru could be telling him that you wanted to be his. You placed your quill down as you let your head drop down into your arms. You doubted that the leader of the strongest division of the Gotei Thirteen wanted you. You weren't even a ranked officer! Resolutely you forced your head up and straightened your back. There was nothing you could do but wait and see what happens. Even though you were determined to maintain your new -found composure, you couldn't stop the slight shake of your hand as picked up your quill and got back to work.

Soooo It seems the plot has thickened~!

**GASP** Haha Stay tuned for the next installment of Buzz lightyear! *cough*

I mean Betsrugar... Oops?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Bleach~!_

Every few minutes you felt yourself unconsciously glance towards the door, anxiously awaiting for anything. Despite the bemused look that Matsumoto was giving you, you refused to break down in a panic. You coughed slightly, and lowered your gaze to the floor, tilting your head slightly in the process. Perhaps, you thought worriedly, he would simply think it was merely Yachiru playing a trick? Surely he would just laugh at her antics and continue what he's doing. The very thought that Kenpachi-Taichou would dismiss it left a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. Kenpachi... Even though you could say it in your mind with ease, the thought of saying that to him as he greeted you, made your face go pale. With a start you remembered that you had company, and that one sided conversations with yourself were not exactly the best way to hold a conversation.

For some reason lately she'd begun to take an interest in chatting with you. You weren't quite sure whether the busty strawberry blonde was trying to be friendly, or just trying to find out something. Hitsugaya-Taichou had even expressed concern with her sudden interest in you. Matsumoto constantly asked you questions, though they were merely what your favourite gift would be and other such trivial nonsense. You warily eyed the woman in front of your desk as she batted her eyelashes innocently at you. Matsumoto smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder before placing a hand on your desk and leaned forward. _"So Your Name-Chan, I saw Abarai today and it seems he and Yachiru are fighting again._ _I've noticed they've_ _been doing that a lot lately."_ You rolled your eyes before turnng back to the door with a small smile on your face. _"They_ _always fight, that's nothing new"_ you stated blandly, your thoughts focused on your impending humiliation. You barely acknowledged her departure as you tried to remember that you were angry at the 11th Division Taichou. _"Ken-chan says that_ _Name-chan is Ken-chan's and that Pineapple head shouldn't get his skinny hopes up."_ You firmly tore your gaze away from the door and glared at the quill lying on your desk. You are an independent and strong willed soul reaper, you reminded yourself as you picked up the quill absently._ "Why"_ you sighed softly, twirling the quill around with your fingers. Is it that despite the fact you should be insulted, all you could be upset about was the thought that he hadn't meant it.

Yachiru watched uninterested as Ken-chan argued with Pretty boy, while Baldy yelled in the background. The two of them had been arguing all day! Ken-chan kept trying to go see_ Name-chan_, but they kept getting in the way. Yachiru picked up one of the flowers scattered about and twisted, enjoying the way the flower petals fell one by one. _"Ken-chan won't need_ _flowers to make Name-chan happy!"_ Yachiru yelled angrily, throwing the crushed flower at Yumichika. This arguing about how to get them together was silly. As Kenpachi roared in frustration, Yachiru's face lit up in a grin. If pretty boy won't let Ken-chan go to _Name-chan_, _Name-chan_ will come to Ken-chan!

You bowed respectively to Hitsugaya-Taichou and nodded as you handed in the last of the day's paperwork. With a sigh of relief you started heading home to hide for the rest of the- _" Your Name!"_ You smiled and turned towards the noise just as Renji narrowly missed running into a member of your division. The glare he received went unnoticed as he skidded to a stop beside you. _"Headin' home for the day?"_ he yelled wildly, startling you. Before you could blink, Renji took advantage of your surprise to pull you into a hug._ "Renji!"_ you muttered, failing to keep an angry look on your face as you felt his laugh reverberate through you. _"I missed you"_ you thought you heard him whisper before he placed you back down. _"Renji-kun did_ _you just-"_ You gasped out in pain as a weight pushed you from behind onto your knees._ "Name-chan!"_ you heard, as the weight on your back began to chatter excitedly. Tilting your head backwards you smiled at Yachiru. Noticing a hand in front of you, you accepted it gratefully, thanking Renji softly as you slowly stood up. Two little arms wrapped around your neck tightly as you shifted around, and grabbed hold of Yachiru tightly. _" As fun as it is when you visit me Yachiru, it isn't fun for_ _Hitsugaya-Taichou"_ you said quietly, nodding in direction at your stern faced Taichou. You made sure she was holding on before you started walking in the direction of the barracks.

Briefly you thought of asking her how Kepachi had reacted to the news earlier but was interrupted before you could speak. _"What do you think your doing Pineapple Head!"_ The pink bundle in your arms yelled angrily, popping her head above your shoulders to glare at the man behind you._ "I'm visiting Your Name! Got a problem?"_ Renji yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Even despite the fact you couldn't see it, you knew she was poking her tongue out at him in anger. _"Renji_ _always visits me on friday, we have a game of cards and some tea." _you said with a grateful sigh as you neared the the barracks. You felt her shoulder's stiffen as she began yelling again._ "Stay 'way from Name-chan!"_ You had to stop walking as she shot forwards and grabbed hold of Renji. You turned around as you heard him yelp in surprise._ "Yachiru! Please stop this_ _instant."_ You grabbed hold of the pink whirlwind and yanked her away from the already bleeding Renji. You stared in shock at the scratchmarks across his face. _"I'mma tell Ken-chan you broke the agreement! You were s'posed to stay away!"_ She jumped out of your arms as you bent to check on Renji.

_"I'm so sorry Renji! I don't know what got in to her. I thought you guys were friends that just argued sometimes."_ He got up and brushed away your concern. _'It's fine. No need t'a worry. Few scratches is all."_ Biting your lip, you grabbed his hand and started pulling him along towards your room. "I'm cleaning and disinfecting them. No objections - understood?" He was silent until you reached your door. _"'Alright then"_ he said cheerfully, missing the roll of your eyes as you unlocked the door. You let go of his hand and told him to sit on your futon, before heading to the bathroom. You were sure that you had some left over salve from when you last visited Unohana-Taichou. Just as you re-entered the room, you felt sick to your stomach and had to gasp out as a wave of spirit energy passed over you. Kneeling on the floor you had to stop yourself from trying to get up. Kenpachi-Taichou! There was only one person with that amount of spirit pressure. Trying to stand up right now would be useless, and yet you still tried as you realised the energy was only getting stronger. _"What on earth had happened to make him so angry!" _you hissed in pain as you tried to curl into a ball. The sudden banging of your door was the last thing you heard before you passed out, the salve beside you forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Looks like a new chapter! As always- I do not own Bleach. Or any character's involved. Now on to the fan-fiction! **_

The first thing you noticed was the scent, the undeniably comforting smell that invaded your surroundings, and with the smell came memories of long afternoon's and shared laughter. Renji Abarai. With eyes still closed you turned your head and frowned as your nose brushed against warm skin. Tensing at the revelation that it was not just your nose touching the warm skin beneath you, but your legs as well. Cautiously you shifted your legs off of the red haired male, opening your eyes to scowl at him. No matter how many times you berated him the idiot still continued to slide into your futon as soon as you fell asleep. He simply continued to sleep unaware of his impending scolding.

Resisting the urge to scream and wake him up, you reached up and pushed away the hair falling into your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you counted to ten, exhaling as you rubbed a hand over your eyes. Leaning away from Renji, you lay on your back and stared up at the familiar sight of your ceiling. The sudden urge to turn and look at Renji's face was unbearable. Giving in, you turned to scrutinise the marks left by Yachiru. Thankfully they appeared to have already started to fade. The sight of them made you cringe so you turned your head again to face the ceiling. Yesterday. The very thought of what transpired yesterday made you cringe in remembrance. All you seemed to have were questions- and very few answers. All you could remember was the intense feeling of pain as Kenpachi-Taichou's spirit energy flared violently without warning, that much you were certain. Asking Renji what had happened afterwords, as he explained picking you up and placing you on your futon and waited till you regained consciousness, he couldn't explain why it had happened.

For as long as you had known him, Renji had never lied to you, so why did you have a horrible feeling that he had known more than what he led you to believe. The thought of him being dishonest to you made you feel ill. Groaning, you slowly moved off the futon and glanced around with wary eyes. The familiar walls of your humble room looked back at you, the room unchanged- except for the cards scatted haphazardly across the room. Standing up, you stretched enjoying the way it felt as you shuffled on tired feet to the window. Placing your hand against the wall for support you peered outside. Unexpectedly your eyes were assaulted with the bright glare outside forcing you to squint. Hitsugaya-Taichou would be furious at you, were you to awaken this late while scheduled to work. Smiling slightly, your eyes seemed to glaze over as your thoughts drifted in a totally different direction. Would he too, wake up and gaze out his window, or would he go for a bath... His large hands lathering the soap over his well muscled body, his tan skin covered with scars. Each one begging to be licked and su-

"_Your Name_" you heard Renji murmur as a rough hand landed on your shoulder. Sighing deeply at the intrusion, you turned your head to acknowledge his presence. The images of tan flesh and the promise of wet skin pressed against your own still prominent in your mind. " _I gotta work on the paperwork or Taichou 'ill crack it. I fixed 'da mess I made of the cards too. 'tis a shame 'bout me not_ _staying longer_." Swiftly you pinched yourself in the hopes you could focus on what he was saying. Realising he wasn't going to receive an answer, Renji scratched his cheek awkwardly. Your Name was far too gone by the looks of it. Swallowing back the angry words he wished to spew forth, he dropped his arm and turned towards the door. The only time she let's herself off into her own little world like that, it was always because of HIM. He wasn't the one she thought about, her eyes soft as she smiled to herself.

With a muttered curse he stalked over to the door and gripped the handle tightly. If he stayed any longer to watch he wouldn't be able to control his anger from showing. With a viscous frown he left, slamming the door behind him before leaning back against it. "_ t'snot like she'd notice anyway_" he hissed to himself. Slamming his head back against the solid door behind him the slight pain made him focus. He may have promised to not tell _Your Name_ about the conversation he'd heard one night while drinking with Ikkaku, but that sure as hell didn't mean he couldn't try and make _Your Name_ look at him that way. It also meant there was no way he was gonna make it easy for them. The thought that it wasn't easy for his old captain to begin with didn't even faze him. It was his own damn fault if he listened to Rangiku and Yumi in the first place.

This whole thing was a pain in the ass._ Your Name_ was out there with the damned Pineapple-head. The only reason he wasn't tearing the bastard's head clean off his puny shoulders was the pretty boy. _Show her you love her, that she's more_ _than a possesion_. "_I don't need that fancy shit_" He wasn't fuckin' blind. He'd seen the way Abarai'd been looking at her. Soon as Yachiru had mentioned that, the bastard started preachin' 'bout how he had to show him up. Even got Rangiku involved in this stupid charade. " _How is knowing she like's green 'sposed to get her beside me_" he snarled, his hand clenching around the side of the bath. Ignoring the giggling coming from the other side as Yachiru splashed around, he closed his eyes and scratched the side of his jaw thoughtfully. He would much rather just pick her up and place her in his bed till she realised he ain't letting anyone else touch her and she belonged beside him. Growling low in his throat as he thought about it, he shifted and tilted his head back to face the ceiling with a bored expression. The woman was probably already up, she had a habit of getting up too fuckin' early. That or she was still curled up in bed. He bared his teeth in a grin as he thought about it. " _Oi Brat_ " he muttered, " _Three days, if the plan don't work we'll do it our way_ " The sound of her excited laughter echoed through the room. " _Name-chan! I can't wait Ken-chan, I'll be able to see name-chan everyday_!"

_Your Name_ shuddered as she walked back to her futon. The hair on the back of your neck stood up and you felt queasy suddenly. Shaking off the feeling, you lay down and snuggled further into your now cool sheets. It was your day off, and you'd decided it was going to be a lazy one. It didn't matter right now about all the unanswered questions. Yawning softly you twisted around to get into a better position. Tomorrow you would corner Renji and find out just what's he's up too. But for now... Rest was the easiest thing to do, after all there was all that paperwork to do tomorrow. Besides you never got to finish the wonderful daydream you had.

**It's short- I know! I'll be adding the next chapter really soon though! I'm Still** **alive! Haha :D**

**Oh! And if you have any ideas- Please review! Feedback is always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the next chapter... As always I do not own anything!

I'm far too poor .

This first bit will be a little different... it's only temporary, hopefully you'll see why!

"_**Renji" Your name**_** sighed as she leant against the door frame, her eyes focused intently on the lump in her futon. Slowly she stepped forward, carefully avoiding the clothes haphazardly lying in piles on the floor. Impatiently she tucked her wayward hair back into place as she stood over the futon, her glare earning a grin from the male beneath her. ****_"Your Name" _he murmured stretching out his hand towards her, _"Come back 'ta bed." _Blushing _Your Name_ placed her hands in his and watched as he linked their fingers together. _"I love you Renji" Your Name_ whispered softly, her eyes closing with a sigh as he drew her down beside him. Leaning into the warm body beside her, she curled her body to fit more comfortably beside his. Yawning, Renji placed his arm around her and moved to face her so they were lying face to face. Cupping the side of her face with his hand he traced the side of her jaw with his thumb, enjoying the way she smiled at him. _Your Name _gestured to his hair with a frown before biting her lip impatiently. Renji nodded and almost groaned as her hands came up and slowly tugged his hair out of it's binding and pulled down almost roughly. _"I knew ya wouldn't choose 'im. You can't even look at 'im without runnin' and he thought you'd want 'im!" _Renji scoffed as he spoke, his eyes gleaming with pride. _Your name _laughed and grinned up at him, her lips twisted into a smirk. _"Why would I be interested in him anyway, he scares me. Besides, it's you I'm interested in." _She then pressed her lips against his, before curling even closer against him and placing her cheek against his chest. _"I love ya, you know." _Renji said into her hair as he gently kissed the top of her head. **

Yumichika Ayasegawa shook his head in mock dismay, not only had his Taichou destroyed an entire courtyard and several walls, it seemed he had only just started his rampage. Ignoring the screams coming from the direction his irate Taichou had stormed off too, Yumichika turned to his charge for the day. Before he could even open his mouth the bright eyed fuku-taichou had already started talking excitedly, her hands waving erratically above her head as she began to explain. _"Ken-chan woke up really early and he yelled and yelled and he broke the bed! It was amazing how many pieces it turned into. Ken-chan had a bad dream so I tried asking 'bout it but but he went that way." _She pointed in the direction of destruction and beamed up at him. Flicking his hair back, Yumichika sighed and pursed his lips in thought. Perhaps Taichou was still angry over how slow operation romance _Your Name_ was going. Despite all his advice he had yet to even compliment her properly. Granted Renji had distracted her before the Taichou could even get a word in. _"Fuku-taichou" _ he said excitedly, his face brightening in excitement. _"Today, shall we start phase three?" _The thoughtful look that passed over her face made him pause slightly. _Phase three involves seeing how Your Name reacts to Taichou." _Understanding dawned and she nodded, her gaze moving back to what's left of the hallway. _Do you reckon you could go and grab a few items for me? I'm sure Taichou won't miss them." _Yumichika whispered, leaning down to whisper in her ear. After explaining what he wanted, she set off with a laugh. "_Your Name will be so surprised!"_

Finally! The stack of paper in front of you wobbled as you stood up from your chair and stretched. Not only had you managed to complete the forms needed for the division's weekly training session, you had even completed the leftover reports that Hitsugaya Taichou had given you that morning. Placing a hand on your hip you looked over the finished reports with a satisfied grin, you'd finished the paperwork a few hours earlier than usual today. Tucking a spare piece of paper back into the pile, you sighed with relief. Despite having to fend off Matsumoto several times, you had managed to take your mind off the whole disaster with Yachiru. At least you had, before thinking about it just now. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you placed your chair back neatly and set off to find Hitsugaya Taichou. Yachiru and you always made sure to spend a few hours together before the shinigami's women association meetings. As you passed by Hitsugaya-Taichou's office, you stopped and shook your head at yourself as you turned back around and knocked briskly on the door. Grinning at the obvious smirk in your Taichou's voice as he called out _" Come in Name-san"_ you let yourself in. Nodding a greeting at you, Hitsugaya gestured to the chair already in place, opposite his desk. Making your way over, you eyed the mound of paperwork sitting in front of him in awe. He looked up as you sat down, his turquoise eyes holding you in place as he studied the nervous look in your eyes. _" Finished your share of the reports again I take it Name-san"_ he murmured, before glancing back down at the form he was signing. _"It seems that is has already_ _been a week I gather?"_ Nodding anxiously, you brushed your hair out of your eyes and froze as he looked back up and met your gaze. _"For some.. unknown reason you tend to finish rather early on_ _this day every week. "_ Ignoring the blush that spread over your cheeks he continued _"You will of_ _course send my regards to Kenpachi will you not Name-san?"_ He then dismissed you with a wave of his hand, ignoring the way you gaped at him in shock. Blinking rapidly you stood up too quickly and had to grasp the front of his desk for support. On weary legs you began slowly making your way to the door, purposely avoiding looking back at your Taichou. Were you truly that obvious about your feelings for Kenpachi- that even your normally oblivious Taichou was able to not only notice, but to actually comment about it. Absent-mindedly you nodded to Matsumoto as you walked uncaring of the direction as you pondered whether he knew what he was saying. Without warning you felt a hand grasp your upper arm with the force to bruise. Whipping your head around, Matsumoto stared back at you her face set in a grin. You bit back a scream as she picked you up and placed roughly over her shoulder._ "M-matsumoto!"_ you gasped out as she used her shun po to arrive at the door to your office. _"Matsumoto I insist that you pu-"_ you groaned in pain as she dropped you beside your desk, your elbow hitting the side causing you to glare up at her.

Suppressing a scream you looked straight up into pink eyes, alight with excitement. Accepting her outstretched hand you stood up, massaging your elbow as you smiled gently at the pink fuku-taichou. _"Can I ask why I'm here Yachiru?" _Clapping her hands together she nodded and pointed towards your desk, her smile almost eclipsing her face in her excitement. _Your Name_ stared down at the pile of items she pointed at and you had to hide your smile behind your hand as she exclaimed proudly _"I picked them all myself Your Name! Aren't you really happy, cause I know I am so make sure to like 'em 'kay!." _Ignoring the far too intent stare your fuku-taichou was giving you from beside her, you raised an eyebrow as she leaned towards you with a smile._ "Isn't it wonderful Your_ _Name? She must've spent a long time picking them out just for you."_ Matsumoto's voice cracked as she tried to hold in her laughter at the look on your face. Staring back down at your desk you frowned and bit your lip. It looked like Yachiru had simply stolen a bunch of items with no actual rhyme or purpose. Why would she give you a pipe, yet alone a blood scattered piece of once white cloth. Picking it up you studied the cloth more intently. Tilting your head you felt your eyebrows draw together in confusion, for some strange reason it felt familiar almost. Hesitantly you pressed your nose into the cloth and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent causing your stomach to tighten in anticipation. The cloth itself smelt horrible, the blood nauseating in it's rotting and decaying smell. Clenching your hands you forced yourself to lower it and breathe in the air around you, with shaking hands you tried not to give in and search for the underlying scent of sweat and Kenpachi Zaraki. _"What's wrong Your Name? For a second there you looked deliriously happy over a stained rag." _Matsumoto's voice shook you out of the Kenpachi induced haze._ "Your Name likes it! See Booby-chan I told you she-"_ Yachiru was cut off as Matsumoto clapped her hands over her mouth with a shaky laugh _"My my my, look at the time. Looks like I had better go check up on our little Taichou Your Name" _You stared at the busty strawberry blonde in surprise as her laughter caused her breasts to press down heavily onto Yachiru's head. _"You know how he gets don't you, so me and my fellow fuku-taichou are going to visit and make sure he's not lonely. Taichou just adores when Yachiru comes to visit." _Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Yachiru and squeezed tightly. Before you could even mutter a word in edgewise, she blew you a kiss and with a wink and a toss of her head she was gone.

Glancing at the blood splattered bodies of his squad around him, Kenpachi hefted his sword over his shoulder and grinned. Turning around he strode towards Ikkaku sprawled against the side of the walkway, his face contorted in a grimace as he watched his Taichou approach. _"Oi Taichou, Ya notice anythin' different uh today" _Ikkaku coughed and pointed behind Kenpachi _"You know like ya back mebbe?" _Tilting his head he squinted down at him and bared his teeth. _"Quit ya stupid talk would ya? Your Name'll be here soon. Don't wanna see ya ugly face 'till she's gone." _Kenpachi scratched the back of his head and watched with disinterest as Ikkaku walked away muttering to himself. As he continued in the hopefully correct direction towards the Eleventh division barracks, he was unaware of the small pieces of fabric that had been cut of his coat, forming a smiley face.


End file.
